


Dinner Time

by respectable_username



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29596662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/respectable_username/pseuds/respectable_username
Summary: Iskall isn't a great cook and doesn't like cooking that much either. But if he can drag Mumbo away from his redstone and Grian away from his plotting for just 10 minutes and put a plate in food in front of both of them, maybe they'll actually eat dinner and not completely exhaust themselves.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 82





	Dinner Time

"Mumbo, half hour warning!" Iskall called out to the redstoner, breaking him out of his trance-like state.

"Uh, yeah, sure," Mumbo called back, completely forgetting where he was about to place that redstone torch.

Oh right, it's supposed to power that block, which powers that piston, that unlocks that hopper which feeds that chest. Hmm, but what if that signal gets depowered too soon? He'll need to add in a pulse extender to be safe. But then that will mess up the timings for the retraction circuit, so maybe if...

***

"Grian, 20 minute warning!" Iskall called across to his neighbour.

"'Scuse me one second," Grian muttered into the microphone before turning towards the window. "Iskall, I'm on a call!"

"Well, that call better be finished in 20 mins then," Iskall replied.

"Uuuuuuuuugh," Grian called back.

"What's happening in 20 minutes?" Scar asked through Grian's speakers.

"Dinner," Grian groaned. "Iskall's decided that we don't eat well enough so is making Mumbo and I come around for dinner."

"Aww, that's so sweet," Scar replied.

"It's _annoying_ ," Grian said. "I can look after myself!"

"Do you though?" asked Scar with a laugh.

"That's besides the point!" Grian said. "My poor life choices are _my_ poor life choices."

"Whatever you say," said Scar with his trademark smirk. "Anyway, do you have any plans for the next steps?"

"A few," Grian said, pulling out his notebook. "So, my first idea is"...

***

Why was everything breaking?! The monostable circuit should be feeding into the pulse extender causing that piston to extend and that piston to retract which causes that circuit to turn on that light while triggering--

"Mumbo, 10 minute warning!" called Iskall.

"Wha..." said Mumbo, brain slowly returning to the real world.

"10 minutes until dinner," Iskall repeated.

"Oh, yeah, sorry, thanks," Mumbo said.

Iskall smiled as he shook his head, turning around to leave the redstoner in peace.

***

"That's genius!" Scar said. "And so, so evil."

"Why thank you," Grian said, performing a mock bow.

"What help do you need setting it up?" asked Scar.

Grian looked down at his list. "The main thing we need is materials--"

"Five minute warning!" called Iskall.

"I know!" Grian shouted back.

"We can talk about this later," Scar said. "Your meal awaits!"

"You sure?" asked Grian. "I'll be back in half an hour!"

"No rush!" Scar replied. "I should probably get something for myself too."

"Thanks Scar," Grian said, packing away his notes. "See you in a bit."

Call disconnected.

***

"Muuuumbooooo," Iskall's voice rang out through the cavern of circuitry.

"I'm almost done," said Mumbo. "Five more minutes. I just need to figure out why this piston is being double powered."

Iskall rested a hand on Mumbo's shoulder. "Mumbo, now," he said, kindly but firmly.

"But I'm so close to figuring out what the problem is!" Mumbo pleaded.

"The problem is that you haven't eaten anything since breakfast!" Iskall chided.

"I had an apple around lunchtime," Mumbo countered weakly, looking over at the now brown apple sitting half eaten next to another circuit.

"Come on," Iskall said, half-dragging Mumbo off the ground and out of the room.

***

Grian and Mumbo took their places around Iskall's kitchen table, unfolding their napkins as their host carried a large pot of food over to them.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Iskall announced, placing the pot in the middle of the table.

"Are they Swedish meatballs?" Grian asked.

"Don't be silly," Iskall said. "You don't eat Swedish meatballs with spaghetti. These are Italian meatballs."

"What do you eat Swedish meatballs with then?" asked Mumbo.

"Mash potatoes, lingonberry jam, and gravy" Iskall replied, smirking at the confused looks on the Brits' faces. "If you behave yourselves, I'll make some for you tomorrow night."

"We're fine, Iskall," Grian said, pouting slightly. "You don't need to mother us."

"Too bad," Iskall said, heaping food onto the others' plates. "Somebody's got to be the grown up around here."

Mumbo took a tentative bite of his food. "Iskall, this is good!" he said.

"Don't sound so shocked!" Iskall laughed.

Grian took a bite himself. "I mean, it's not awful," he said, quickly scooping another mouthful.

"Glad you don't hate it," Iskall grinned, digging in to his own portion.

"But who eats this early anyway?" Grian asked.

"Grian, it's 8pm," Iskall replied.

"Next thing you know you'll be telling us to be in bed before midnight!"

"Not the worst idea."

"Grian, stop giving him ideas!"

"Oh no, what have I done?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my Tumblr which uses the same name as here (@respectable-username). Follow for more random Hermitcraft thoughts!


End file.
